Blood and Anguish
by Death By Darksper Contest
Summary: He had lost everything dear to him. This was the story of a man possessed… with darkness and despair. In that he had become everything he had tried to bury.


Entry for The Death by Jasper Anon Contest

Pairing: Jasper/Bella

Summary: He had lost everything dear to him. This was the story of a man possessed… with darkness and despair. In that he had become everything he had tried to bury.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, its characters or setting. Those belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Well, Peter, sit down and I shall tell you the story. I ran every scenario in my mind from the days prior; not even the worst one came close to what transpired on that day in June. It was still cold, there was snow still on the ground, and there had been a big storm the night before. The story begins in a clearing on the west side of the Olympic Mountains. We faced an army of newborns created by a nomad by the name of Victoria. We had destroyed her mate and she wanted revenge. At some point in her travels, she found herself in Texas. That's probably where she got the idea for a newborn army in the first place. Twenty-three of them, all with one purpose - killing one simple human girl…"

The very first thing that I felt was her anger. Anger directed at Victoria, the one who put us in the situation in the first place. The anger felt towards herself over the fact that she had hesitated a split second too long. The anger she felt for not being able to stop what was about to happen. However, most of all, I felt her anger that she hadn't seen it coming. I knew that the newborns were snapping at me as I pushed my way through them as if they were nothing. Somewhere in the back of my head, I registered that there would be plenty more scars to add to the list that already marked my body. I didn't feel the sting of their venom or the force of their attacks; all I could feel was her. She was crying, her sadness overwhelmed me. What surprised me was the sadness that she felt wasn't for her, but for me. She was heartbroken that she was about to leave me alone in the world. I increased my pace, determined to get to her before it happened. I watched in absolute horror as each newborn took a limb and began to pull. I expected to be hit by her fear, yet, all that was there was her quiet acceptance. I had heard someone screaming at them to stop. It was only then that I realized in horror that it was my own voice that had called out.

I tossed the last newborn that was in my way off to the side. I ignored the sickening thud as he hit the nearby tree; my focus was solely on the two vampires who were tossing her still twitching limbs into the fire. The familiar burning stench hit my sense and in all the decades that I had got used to the smell, I never thought I would ever ache for the loss of life. In the sixty years we were together, she was my sole purpose for existing. She was the reason for the man that I had become. I was no longer Jasper Whitlock, I was Jasper Hale. For once I felt at peace, I felt hope, I felt loved and wanted. Never once in those sixty years did she see the monster that I was in the past. It was all because of the little black haired pixie that found me in a small diner in Philadelphia; she, who showed me there was another way to live. The two newborns, happy with their work, smiled and the smaller of the two turned, spitting out the remaining taste of Alice's flesh from his teeth. Looking into their deep crimson eyes, something inside my restraint broke. Oh, Major Whitlock was still very much alive buried underneath the goodness that Alice instilled in me. Too bad for these fuckers ... I found him again.

I crouched low down to the ground as my chest vibrated and I let out a low growl. The two newborns laughed and followed my lead by getting into their own defensive crouch. In a split second I was up and lunged at the vampire on the left, twisting his head clean off his shoulders before tossing it, like it was nothing more than a football, into the fire. I moved so quickly, the second vampire had yet to move from his position. His eyes widened and his fear assaulted the senses of my very being. Oh all those old familiar feelings, it was very addicting to feel your victims fear and knowing that every drop of that terror is all yours for the enjoyment. The newborn let out a high-pitched squeal as I lunged at him.

Twenty minutes later and I tossed Victoria's mutilated body onto the pile with the rest -most were there by my own hands. I lit a match and tossed it onto the pile, watching the purple flames lick around each of the pale pieces of flesh. The dark smoke rose into the sky, and I could not help the smirk that crossed my lips. I turned to the rest of my family. There was only one left and Carlisle was busy trying to reason with him. I had felt the newborn's confusion and Carlisle's desperate need for something good to come from that day.

"You have to know that there are other ways, my friend." Carlisle told him. _The fuck he does_, I thought. I leapt into the air and landed just behind the newborn, I placed my knee between his shoulder blades, took a hold of each arm and snapped him back until his body snapped literally in two. I felt everyone's shock, but as always it was Carlisle who spoke up.

"Jasper, he had a choice!" he scolded, as if I were a child.

I growled and tossed the scum into the flames with the rest.

"He gave up his choice when he had a hand in my wife's death..." I told them all coldly.

Carlisle stepped forward; his feelings were overwhelmed by sorrow and loss for his daughter. "Jasper, you know you are still our son." He placed his hand on my back.

I shrugged away from his touch. "The only thing I have ever known to bring me joy has just left."

I didn't want to deal with their pity and their pain. I had enough bullshit of my own. I turned and ran at full force into the forest. I had no idea where I was going. I didn't care. I just knew I had to keep running. That was when it happened; I ran into a wall of absolute unadulterated lust that knocked me off my feet. I stumbled, I grasped a nearby tree for support, my head spun with the want and need that I was experiencing. I tried to shut it out, but it was far too strong. That was when I heard the pants and the moans. I tried to shake my head clear and keep running, but it was just too strong. I could not turn away; it called to me just as strongly as spilt human blood still does.

"God, Bella, yes!" I heard Edward groan. _What the fuck?_ I had just lost my mate and that fucker was doing his human? _The human that had caused all of this to begin with_! That wouldn't do. No, that wouldn't do at all.

I slowly walked forward and stepped in between the trees, while I tried to regain my composure. The quantity of lust that was pouring over me had me hard and I was straining against my pants. I tried my hardest to push calm out to override the rampant need, but I didn't even make a dent. It was then that I heard the grunting of the pet dog that Bella always kept by her side. I told myself that it couldn't be, but as the tent came into view, it was more than obvious to my delicate ears that there were three players in this little game.

I had jumped up into the trees and jumped silently from branch to branch until I could see the scene that was transpiring before my eyes inside the tent. The opening was flapping in the breeze giving me the perfect view of Bella completely naked on all fours. It seemed kind of appropriate that she had a mutt doing her from behind, doggy style. I had taken a deep breath, even though it wasn't necessary and the scent of her arousal made the venom pool in my mouth. I never smelled such a delicious odor. I watched as the wolf's hands dug into Bella's hips as he slammed himself into her over and over again.

Perhaps most shocking of all was Edward 'I will protect your virtue' Cullen on his knees with Bella's pretty hot pink lips wrapped around his cock. I didn't know how long they had been playing this little scene, but it was obviously seconds away from its big crescendo. Bella was mewing over and over, her arousal souring higher than the others. On its own volition, my hand travelled to the front of my pants to give my straining dick a small squeeze. It was impossible for any man to be unaffected by this performance, never mind an empath!

I heard Bella let out a cock-twitchingly great scream as she came hard around the mutt's length. Her pussy milking him quickly sent him into his own release and he howled repulsively. Then there was Edward. As Bella hummed around his dick, coming down from her own orgasm she triggered Edward's and he silently released his cool liquid down her throat. _Only Uptight-Cullen could blow his load in silence! _

I could tell that the atmosphere was becoming very tense as the consequences of their actions began to sink in. I sent them all an impressive wave of calm and both Bella and the dog drifted off into a sound sleep. Edward, however, now regaining his senses beyond his cock being sucked, noticed my thoughts. He came out of the tent and his eyes instantly locked onto me.

I jumped down from my branch, landing in a crouch at his feet. I stood to my full height and cocked my head to the side.

"What the hell are you doing, Jasper?" Edward hissed at me.

"I could ask you the same thing, Cullen." I replied in the same tone as his.

"I...we...I don't..." Edward began to stutter, his usual pensive scowl firmly back in place. No one would have guessed that he had gotten laid a mere five minutes ago. Then his eyes snapped up to mine and his whole demeanor shifted.

"Oh, that's right, Edward, read my thoughts. You see just how much I enjoyed Bella's ass wiggling for me as she was pounded by a werewolf. Wonder how that tight little pussy feels? Think it is even better than her perfect mouth?" Edward hissed and instantly took a defensive stance against me. "DON'T square up to me, Cullen. The mood I am in right now, I will kill you." I could tell that he was trying to read my mind to tell if I was bluffing. He soon realized that I wasn't.

"Since you enjoy being in my head so much, Edward, how about I play a little movie for you? A replay of what you missed while you were getting your rocks off." I felt his confusion as I began to think about Alice's death. I replayed every detail in my mind over and over. It hurt me so much, but the knowledge that I was destroying him with the guilt made it somewhat bearable. I could feel Edward's nausea and I knew that if he were a human, he would have lost his lunch several times by now.

Edward fell to his knees with the shame and agony of it all. His emotions were becoming too much to endure, so I pulled back from my assault. I instead began to think of my plan that had been slowly formulating. Edward let out a growl.

"You will not touch her, Jasper. I won't ever let you!" he almost whispered with such rage and conviction. He found his crouch again, but it was not defensive this time. I laughed.

"I warned you, Cullen, don't try it. You will lose." That would be my last warning. With that, Edward lunged at me. The shock that the prissy prick actually had the nerve to try made it possible for him to knock me to the ground. I sprang back to my feet. I charged him and pushed him against the hard rock face. I heard his body crack as he let out a groan of pain. I manipulated his emotions, drowning him in the guilt of not being there for Alice; the torment he had put his family through. He tried to keep me out of his head, but it was impossible, I had a firm grip on everything that he was feeling and I knew he was putty in my hands.

He was lying on the floor, dry weeping with both loss and self-loathing. Part of me wanted to make the asshole suffer longer, but The Little Major was getting antsy to find out just what Bella had to offer. I took a hold of Edward's neck with both of my hands and made sure his last thoughts would be what I planned to do to his human. I looked into his silent, begging, golden eyes as I pulled his head from his shoulders; I felt not an ounce of remorse over losing my brother. I continued to dismember Edward and then ran quickly to the other side of the forest where Bella would never smell the burning corpse.

I watched as the pieces of him burned. I dusted my hands off then ran them through my curly, honey locks. I felt nothing with his destruction, there was no peace that came from it. My mate was still gone, yet, I was no longer alone. I had a human with which the Major could play with. I turned from the smoldering ashes that once were my brother, running through the forestry that once had given me such joy and hope. Now it held nothing but painful memories. I weaved in and out of the large trees running at my full speed. It did not take long to make it back to the clearing. I slowly walked toward the tent that still held the glorious scent of Bella. I stopped at the entrance of the tent. The dog and Bella were both still soundly asleep, neither having a clue of the monster standing over them. 

It didn't take long for the mutt to wake. I was pouring too much anxiety into him for him sleep. I was coiled like a spring. I had wanted to have a piece of him for quite some time. He didn't deserve to live. I would not be quick, for what I have planned for Bella; she would need a little more rest. However, I will not allow the pup to shift either!

He came out of the tent cautiously. He tone was clearly bitter, and yet, still tired. "What do you want, leech?"

"You ask that before you ask where Edward is?" I asked slowly, as my left eyebrow raised.

"Why would I care where the rest of your cursed family is?" he snarled at me.

"You finally got what you wanted out of Bella, though, I never expected you as one that would want to share." I tilted my head to the left. I poured as much calm into him as I could without him noticing it. "Or is it that you knew that all you could get would be with her throating Edward. All the time while you did her like the dog that you are. I bet all her thoughts were on Edward. Or... could it be that your thoughts were on Edward as well as you watched her suck him off?"

"Enough!" he roared at me.

"Lower your voice. You don't want to wake up Isabella, do you?"

I watched as he turned his head to look into the tent that held the sleeping human. Bearing his neck to me in the process. Not the greatest idea that he could have had, leaving himself wide open to me. I could not let the golden opportunity pass me by. I moved behind him very quickly, yet, I was silent as I have always been. While he was distracted as he looked over at the sleeping form that was Bella. I sunk my teeth into the tender flesh of his neck. The blood that gushed into my mouth tasted foul - much like he smelled, but I did not worry about the blood. I focused on pumping as much venom as I could into his system.

I let the boy go and I watched him with a twisted fascination. I spat the foul liquid from my mouth. The back of my hand moved across my lips, wiping away any blood that may have collected. I looked down at him as he stared at me in complete shock. I felt it through my body as well as the intense pain that he was in as the venom spread through his veins.

My tone came out menacing, the southern drawl escaping along with it. "It won't change you, but it is a poison to your system. It will kill you relatively fast."

"What happened to Edward?" he groaned out in agony.

I felt the smirk spread across my face. The joy was rushing throughout my body. It made me almost giddy with the anticipation. "Oh, you see, I have punished him as I have you. You both dared to fuck a human in the middle of a battle; the very same battle that I lost my mate in. We fought just to protect that worthless human in there. However, don't you worry about that anymore, runt. I'll take good care of Isabella." I leaned over him as he fell to his knees in front of me. I heard his pitiful growl escape from his lips along with the groan of pain. I looked down into his fearful eyes. "You both have failed her and her life is now mine to do with as I please."

"The rest of your coven would never allow you to harm her," he said as he tried to reason with me.

"What makes you think they are going to come? They have lost a daughter, a sister. They grieve as well. They believe that Bella is safe with Edward. They believe that both Edward and Bella will return on their own later tonight. They will have no warning to believe otherwise. They will not come looking for her until tomorrow. That gives me plenty of time with her."

I watched him as he coughed up the vile blood that rushed throughout his system. His body began to fail. I knew this as well as he did. I didn't hide the smile that came over me, nor did I hide the malice from my tone of voice. I saw no need to; he was so close to death. "I would have preferred to tear you apart as I did with Edward, but I do not want to frighten Bella with the blood that would surely cover my body."

I watched as his body finally collapsed on its side on the cold, snow covered, grassy ground. He tried in vain to shift into a wolf. He obviously did not know what side effects the venom had on his system. He would die just as he was born… as a lowly human, whom was nothing more than cattle. I watched him as he took his last breath. I looked into his cold, dead eyes. Nothing stood in the way of my time with Isabella.

I grabbed his body and carried him into the forest; I had always cleaned up my messes, this was no different. Also, there was no need for Bella to catch a glimpse of his dead body. She didn't need to know what happened to the two beings that had loved her and served as her two protectors. I dropped his body onto the ground, his pack brothers will find him later and if not then some animal will take care of it for me. I made my way back to the tent. I entered through the flap making, sure that it was closed this time; I wanted no one to watch her as I had earlier. My mind wandered through exactly what I would do to her. I was so distracted that I nearly missed her heartbeat as it accelerated. Her eyes slowly opened, she yawned as her eyes looked me over.

"Jasper, where are Edward and Jacob?" she asked sleepily.

"You don't need to worry about them, Isabella. It is just you and me." I felt my eyes as they closed, and her lust started to invade my senses. "I can feel that you know? Oh, and it is glorious." I pulled her naked body to her feet, my fingers interlaced with her silky locks, my eyes slowly looking over her young body.

I could feel her as she shivered. "What are you going to do to me, Jasper?" she asked me in a whisper.

My fingers tightened in her hair pulling her closer to me. "I am going to do everything that I want to do, Isabella. You won't fight me - for that I am sure. No you will take everything I give to you without complaint." I was careful of my strength as I pulled her head to look up at me. "You will do everything I command. Do you understand?"

"And if I…" she stopped suddenly, her eyes looking into mine.

"Refuse me and you'll get absolutely no joy or pleasure out of it. I could fill you with so much pain. I am an empath remember."

"Are you…"

"No, Isabella, that is all you. I have not manipulated any of your emotions. You humans are so predicable; you have so much in you. It is glorious the strength of lust that you are capable of feeling and in return what I feel from you. Listen up good for I am only going to say this once. You will do exactly as you are told. You will follow my every command. You will do or say nothing that I do not order you to do. Do you understand me Private Swan?"

"Yes, Sir Major Sir."

_Oh I am going to fucking love this!_ "Yes what, Isabella?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Do I look like a Sir to you, Isabella? You should know better! I am not pleased one bit. I am MAJOR Whitlock and you will address me as such! Do you understand me?"

"Yes Major Whitlock!"

I smirked and let go of her hair as the words came out of my mouth. "On your knees, Swan." I watched as she dropped to her knees, obediently. Her doe like eyes looking up at me waiting for my order. I watched as her pretty pink tongue peeked out to wipe her suddenly dry lips.

I took a moment to enjoy the view of Bella, still completely naked, on her knees in front of me. I closed my eyes and took the time to absorb the emotions that she was sending my way. It had been far too long since I had felt this amount of lust aimed in my direction. I took in the scent of her arousal and ran my cool tongue over my lips in anticipation. That was when I felt one tiny warm hand reach up and cup my straining erection. My eyes snapped open and I looked down at the fragile human in front of me.

"Did I give you permission to touch me?" I asked, menacingly. Bella snapped her hand back, a small amount of fear mixing with her current state.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't think..." I cut her off by dragging her back to her feet by her hair, careful not to do anything more than tug at her locks. I pulled her head further back to look at me.

"What did you just call me?" She froze, instantly realizing her mistake. "Go outside. You will stand at the tree directly in front of you, hands spread on the trunk and legs a shoulder width apart. Nod if you understand." She nodded quickly.

I flicked my hand in the vague direction of the tent door and she scrambled outside, tripping as she went. _Clumsy human,_ I thought. I rid myself of my shirt and boots and walked back out in to the forest. Bella had done exactly as I asked and was standing with her ass sticking out, just where I needed it.

In a vampire second I was behind her, my body pressed tightly against hers. I noticed her shiver as my cool breath hit her ear. "I have to make you remember to follow my rules, Bella. You need to be punished."

Without any warning, I brought my hand down to meet her ass with a loud smack. Bella jumped and let out a squeal of surprise. I made sure to keep a strong hold on her emotions to be careful that I applied just the right amount of pressure to..."Oooh," I heard her moan as I brought my hand down again and the scent of her arousal increased tenfold.

"What is my name, Bella?" I asked her, my hand poised for another smack.

"J...Jasper." Her mind was obviously not at its sharpest when she was highly aroused. I brought my hand down to smack her round ass again, harder this time, causing her some pain.

"What is my name?" I demanded again.

"Major Whitlock," she corrected herself and I ran my cool hand over her now burning and stinging flesh as a reward. She let out a small hiss as I eased her discomfort.

"Turn," It was a firm command and she complied instantly. "Clever girl." I used one foot to pull her legs further apart. I let my eyes sweep over her body. She was so very different than Alice; she had many more curves in all the right places. I let my hand travel along her side and over the curve of her hip.

"Touch yourself for me." Another command, but this time she hesitated. Her confusion hit me and I let out a low angry growl. "Bella, my last punishment was merely a warning. If you disobey another one of my orders, I won't be responsible for my actions."

I was happy when I felt a twinge of fear and her hand very slowly began to inch to her chest.

"Lower, Bella. Touch yourself where you need me most...show me." I held my eyes with hers, daring her to disobey me again. Part of me really wanted her to. I would enjoy spanking her until her ass was almost black and blue.

My mind had begun to think of the multiple ways in which I could punish Bella when her hand moved down over her stomach and straight between her legs. I heard myself groan as I saw her fingers slip inside her pussy. Her confidence was beginning to waver, so I tried to keep it up where I needed it to be.

Her hips began to move against her fingers, fucking her hand while her thumb circled her clit. I found myself panting even though I had no need for air. I had never seen a more erotic sight than the brunette human before me, working herself over.

I sensed her movements quicken and her gasps became short and sharp, she was on the edge. I instantly jumped in front of her, firmly holding her hand still. She whimpered in response. "I do not remember allowing you to cum yet, Bella. Did I?" I scolded.

"No, Major," she answered straight away. This girl was a very fast learner; I liked that. I took hold of her hand and pulled it up to my lips. I sucked her two fingers in to my cool mouth, lapping at them with my tongue. Bella's eyes were wide with pure lust and confusion.

"You taste so sweet, Bella. It's like what I remember the sweetest fruit to be." Her jaw fell open and that was when the penny dropped. I let out a small laugh and my lips curved into an almost evil smirk. "No one has ever tasted you before, have they?"

"No, Major," she whispered.

There was still one finger coated in her sweet nectar and I brought it to her own full, plump lips. "Taste," I ordered. Her mouth opened in compliance and she sucked her own finger clean. "See how amazing you are, Bella? So sweet and tangy. I believe I need more."

I didn't even give her time to process what I had just said. I was on my knees with my face buried in her wet pussy. I felt her knees begin to buckle and I used my strength to keep her upright as my tongue teased her clit. Her head was thrashing against the tree. I could feel her muscles clench and I knew she was holding back.

"A very fast learner indeed," I murmured against her clit, sending sweet vibrations through her. "You may cum, Bella. Cum on my tongue." I returned my attentions to her clit; then I moved her weight to rest on one arm while I used the other hand to slide my cool fingers inside her pussy. Her heat burnt against my skin in the most wonderful way. I curled my fingers, hitting the sweet hidden spot inside. That was all it took. Her hips bucked against me and I felt her walls contracting around my fingers. She screamed incoherently as she came hard for me.

I slowly licked her down from her orgasm and stood up, noticing that her eyes were still closed and her breathing labored. I spun her around so she was once again facing the tree. I quickly removed my pants and knowing that she was already soaking wet, I pulled her hips backwards, her ass in the air. I slid into her waiting passage and grunted at the unexpected feeling.

Her heat around my cock was the most pleasurable thing I had ever dreamed of. I threw my head back and roared with pure passion and need. I slowly pulled back out and then sunk back in to her searing heat. I needed my own release, so I moved my hand around to find that bundle of nerves that would quicken her orgasm. She was on the brink and I quickened my pace.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You feel so fucking good Darlin'. Cum for me again." I ran my icy tongue over her ear and it sent her in to another orgasm. The emotions she was feeling helped to spur me on.

No more games, this was it, I needed my release. I put both hands on her hips and began to pound into her. Her moans increased and finally I felt it brewing in the pit of my stomach. She accidentally moved her hips against me and it sent me crashing in to absolute unadulterated bliss. I slammed forward with my release, as I ignored the snapping sound of Bella's ribs.

I was so consumed in my own pleasure that my grip on her hips tightened. I had heard her whimper in pain and I backed away. _Fragile human_, I thought absently. Bella was in a large amount of pain, but I was busy putting my pants back on.

By then she had slumped to the floor, her body broken and bruised. I circled her form and made my decision. All things considered, it was an easy one.

I pulled Bella's head sharply to the left, exposing her neck to my waiting teeth. I bit in to her supple flesh, enjoying the hot liquid that filled my mouth. I drank down a good deal of her wonderful singing blood. Knowing I was close to the point of losing her, I used my tongue to sweep the venom over the wound I had created and stepped back. "I am not done with you yet, Darlin'," I told her, knowing that it would be the last human memory she would ever have as she slipped in to darkness.

The Cullen's greatly underestimated me. I was seen as the weak link with no regard to my need for human blood, but the fact was, I had more restraint than most of them put together. I had created too many vampires to remember in my past and I had perfected the skill of controlling my need for blood. I only ever lost one human...my first. I never made that mistake again; I always managed to turn my chosen.

I had snapped back to the present when his voice reached me.

"I guess that explains the vampire waiting outside..." Peter dead panned. I nodded and began to smile. Peter knew that smile, my predatory grin.

I tilted my head towards the window. "Swan," I commanded. I didn't need to raise my voice any louder; I knew she would hear me. Within a millisecond she was in the room. Her eyes downcast, her legs a shoulder width apart and her arms behind her back.

"Swan, how about you introduce yourself to Peter properly?" It sounded like a question, but she knew it was a command.

"Yes, Major." They were the only words that she uttered before she sank to her knees at Peter's feet, her hand going towards his belt.


End file.
